In the case of a conventional multifunction peripheral multifunction printer (MFP), a memory is fixed to an apparatus and it cannot be removed. Moreover, in the case of a conventional printer, it is possible to expand memories exclusively prepared for the machine in order to improve the printing capacity of the apparatus but the memories are used without being routinely set or removed.
Moreover, the conventional multifunction peripheral (MFP) is provided with a slot for an external memory, which is present as a printer or multifunction peripheral capable of performing printing without using a PC by directly inserting an external memory storing image data photographed by a digital camera. The image data is flown in one direction, that is, from the external memory into the multifunction peripheral, but it is not used without moving the data in the machine to the external memory.
An apparatus is known which stores a facsimile transmitting image or facsimile received image in an external memory (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-96511).
Moreover, a printer is known which uses an external memory as a work area when printing an image (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-182165).
Furthermore, an apparatus is known which stores the information set to the apparatus in a memory of an externally-connected jig (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-265488).